Drew Goes to College
by guitarboy
Summary: Drew goes to college and explores his sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Drew woke up to the smell of bacon frying. He realized that today was the day he left for college. While he was excited, he was also very nervous. He had been questioning his sexuality ever since he broke up with Amy. He still definitely liked girls, but he recently had started to view the occasional gay porn. He knew that his family would still love and accept him, but he didn't want to tell anyone in case it was just a phase. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see his mom waiting for him.

"You excited?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to miss seeing you and everyone else though." Drew replied.

"Sweetie. You'll still get to see us a lot. Eat fast so we can get you moved in." She told him as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Six hours later, Drew lay staring at the ceiling of his new dorm. He heard the door open and looked up to see his roommate, Luke, entering the room. Drew noticed that it looked like Luke had just been to the gym.

"How was your workout? I've heard the campus gym is really nice." Drew stated.

"What? Oh, yeah. I've heard that too. I'll have to check it out sometime." Luke replied.

"Didn't you just come from there?"

"Nope. Just finished fucking that chick in 33. I bet I could get her to blow you if you wanted me too. Unless you swing the other way."

Drew felt his face get hot. "Wha- no, I like chicks, I'm straight man."  
"Relax. It's fine, I'm bi. No need to get defensive." Luke said somewhat angrily.

Drew decided that now was a good time to go get dinner. As he was walking down the hall, he saw many ties and other items hanging from door knobs. It was at this point that he realized that he was in college.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place three weeks after chapter 1

Drew studying in the campus library and headed back to his dorm. By now it was close to eleven. He walked to his dorm and opened his door, not even registering the fact that looks pants were on the floor and his cock was straight up. Or the porn playing on his computer. What he couldn't block out was the bemused look on Luke's face.  
"Can I help you?" he asked

"No, just gonna go to bed and- oh shit, my bad man, I didn't. I mean the door. I…"  
"Relax, its fine, I don't mind, you can stay if you want. I mean it looks like you want to." Luke said with a nod towards the steadily rising bulge in Drew's pants. Drew instinctively tried to cover it up. Luke stood up and Drew for the first time noticed Luke's muscular frame, a six pack of ab's and The V. Standing at six feet tall and four foot wide, Drew decided that nothing was small on his roommate. Luke walked over and took Drew in a kiss. Drew kissed back, suddenly aware of the smell of his roommate. He smelled like all the good things in life. Luke walked drew over to his bed and closed the laptop.

"We won't be needing this." He said with a smirk, massaging Drew's cock through his jeans. "Looks like you need to remove a couple of layers to keep from breaking something down there." Drew smiled and began to undress. Luke got on his knees in front of Drew. As Drew removed his underwear his full eight inches smacked Luke in the face causing him to moan. Luke looked Drew in the eye as he began to caress his balls. Drew moaned in joy. "Oh, God yes. Don't stop."  
"I'll do you one better." Luke said silkily shortly before taking the head of Drew's aching dick into his warm mouth. Drew began to face fuck Luke. After only a few minutes of this. Drew felt the familiar feeling building up inside of him. "I'm gonna cum." He warned Luke. Luke sucked him for another five seconds than right as Drew was pushed over the edge he pulled back, allowing Drew to coat his face with rope after rope of his hot jizz. Luke sucked the rest of the cum out of Drew and stood up. His rod still bobbing. Drew started to go to his knees but was stopped with a kiss from Luke.

"If you're ready, I want to fuck you." Drew was nervous but he nodded his head. Luke walked over to his dresser and removed a package of condoms from the top drawer. He slipped one onto his close to nine inches and almost danced to where Drew was bent over his bed.  
"Go slow" Drew whispered as he felt the head of Luke's shaft touch his quivering asshole. Luke put some lube on his cock and began to stroke Drew, who had already returned to full upright position. Luke slowly began pushing into Drew, who began to whimper in ecstasy. When he was halfway in Drew slammed his hips into Luke impaling himself with Luke. Luke began to move in and out of Drew's virgin ass. After fifteen minutes he pulled out and lay on the bed, telling Drew to position himself into a sixty nine. Drew obliged and decided to push a finger into Luke's beckoning ass. After only a few minutes, Luke blew a massive load, which Drew willingly swallowed and lapped up off of Luke's declining cock. Only seconds later, Drew orgasmed for the second time that night, cumming almost as much as the first time.

Drew crawled up next to Luke and kissed him. "Still straight?" Asked Luke playfully. Drew smiled. This was going to be a fun year.


End file.
